A wide array of devices available for the purpose of striping sports fields, parking lots, and roadways is described in prior art. One embodiment of this device involves the use of an inverted spray can. Another embodiment of this device involves the use of a refillable pressure vessel. A body of prior art exists for both inverted spray cans and pressure vessels. The present device describes a new method and apparatus used to leave a colored trail as the user passes over the ground and adds details and features that are not incorporated in other devices or prior art.
This device can be used during all activities where this user is moving with reference to the ground. The purpose of leaving a trail may include enjoyment or satisfaction, marking a path, playing games such as follow the leader, leaving artistic patterns, creating challenging courses, to prove the user was there, educational reasons, demonstrations of technique, designating a trail, or for other reasons a mark may be desired. Fields of use for this device include, but are not limited to snow skiing, snowboarding, skate boarding, roller blading, roller skating, ice skating, scootering, running, jogging, hiking, bicycling snowmobiling, motorcycling, go-carting, and riding all terrain vehicles (ATVs).